Firewall Chronicles: Arc 1
by Defender Of The Firewall
Summary: SYOC! Summary inside. Rated T for future fight scenes and blood.


Firewall Chronicles: Arc 1

Summary

Six years after the events of Hunters, the Digital World falls into peril when Daemon sets out to release his fellow Demon Lords. With King Shoutmon nowhere to be found, the Clockshop man takes matters into his own hands and recruits several former Hunters to step up to the plate. And with everything to lose, the kids will risk it all to save the two worlds. But will they succeed? Or fall to darkness along with everything else?

**A/N: Well, hello to everyone out there in Fanfiction Land. I'd like to start off by saying thanks for taking the time to click on this. I decided to do this story as a leap of faith, I've never done a SYOC before. But after thinking on it, I decided Digimon would be the best fandom to start at since it's always been one of my favorites. I read around some other SYOC's and OC stories so I would have a pretty good idea of how to do it. But I hope you guys out there will help me out by giving advice and critique and other good stuff. **

**Anyway, of you like the sound of the story and feel like you want to submit, here is a form of my character that you can fill out to fit your OC. Please submit by PM, as it's easier for me to keep track of. But have fun, and be creative! **

**Form**

**(&Basic&)**

**Name: Edith Ripley**

**Nickname(s): She usually is called Ed or Eddy by her friends, because she hates her given name.**

**Age (15-18): 17**

**Nationality: American/Japanese**

**Place of Residence: Osaka, Japan.**

**(&Appearance&)**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 128**

**Body Build: Ed is a pretty average teenager, albeit slightly taller. Leans towards athletic from running track at school.**

**Eyes: Hazel colored and often have a kind of happy-sleepy look to them.**

**Hairstyle/color: Edith's hair is black and has a white streak coming from her right temple. This is from a genetic condition called vitiligo that she gets from her Dad's side. Normally she dyes it to match the rest of her hair, but as the dye fades, it turns a dark grey color.**

**It's cut in a layered style so it's very shaggy looking. The back falling just past her shoulders, and the front about jaw length. Her bangs are longer and spilt to either side in two spikes. **

**Scars/Piercings/Tatoos: She has a small scar on her eyebrow from a childhood misadventure. For some reason it didn't grow back where she cut herself, and though it's small, her eyebrow seems split.**

**Clothing: Eddie has a casual fashion sense, and is comfortable more in T-shirts and jeans more-so than dresses and whatnot. Her main outfit consists of a burgundy t-shirt that was handed down to her from her older brother. Because of that it's a little oversized, and fits loosely. She also has a black and grey vest with a hood on the back. Her pants are grey cargo/capri pants that also fit loosely, and her shoes are tan hiking boots. **

**Accesories: None really.**

**Goggles (You don't need these, but I thought the option was nice): Eddie has snowboarding goggles with yellow lenses. They usually are around her neck, but when she is traveling with her Digimon, or needs eye protection, she wears them over her eyes.**

**(&Personal&)**

**Personality: Edith is a very mellow person by nature, at a point in her life where she is maturing into an adult, but still retaining many of her teenaged qualities. She is relatively good natured, and has little trouble getting along with others to a certain extent. Very laid-back most of the time, it takes a lot to seriously ruffle her, but when she is distressed or uneasy it's not always hard to tell as she expresses herself facially more than verbally. Edith is a big sisterly kind of person and will distribute comfort, encouragement, or head-slaps as needed. And usually acts as the foil to any hotblooded daredevil. She does love teasing her friends, and has a sarcastic comment ready at the drop of a hat. Though it is always in good spirit. Many people see her as simple minded at times because of her levity; and while Edith most often lets that go uncorrected, those close to her know that she is a very loyal comrade, and can be counted on to crack her knuckles and buckle down when it really matters.**

**Family:**** Mejira Ripley (Mother) Joseph "Joey" Ripley (Father) Ichirou Ripley (Older brother)**

**History: Edith had a relatively standard childhood up until the age of six, when her family moved from America to Japan following her mother's job as a business executive. With the usual amount of trouble they adjusted, and by the time she was eleven, both her and her brother were almost fluent in the language. Things got more interesting right around then, as that was when she got involved with the hunts. **

**As she was walking home from a friend's house one day, an electronic billboard began to malfunction, and a portal to the Digital World opened up. (Although at the time Edith wasn't sure what it was). Two Digimon fell through, a Liamon, and a Fangmon and began fighting each other. Not quite knowing how to react, Ed watched the battle until the Fangmon noticed her and turned to attack her. Liamon jumped to her defense and defeated the Fangmon awhile later. While she was still scared of him, Edith was glad that he protected her, and since the portal had closed by then she offered him the empty greenhouse behind their home as a place to stay. With no better ideas, Liamon accepted her offer, and she somehow managed to walk a huge digital lion down the street for three blocks. A week or two later, the two had grown on each other, and the Clockshop Man showed up with a Xros Loader and the offer for Edith. She accepted it, and Liamon agreed to be her partner as he didn't want his little friend to hunt Digimon alone. They have been together ever since, along with the Digimon they met on the hunt.**

**Xros Loader: Black with yellow buttons, trim and screen.**

**Digimon Team**

**(I would prefer only having two Digimon to start with. Then more can come onto the team as the story progresses. But if you have a complaint you can PM me and we can work something out.)**

**Main partner (can be Rookie, Champion, or Armor): Liamon. **

**Description (I can look up what the Digimon looks like if it already exists within the franchise. But give me things like, how tall/long you imagine it. Any extra accessories it might have. Stuff like that.): Liamon is quadrupedal and about seven feet tall from shoulder to ground. Big enough that he can carry at least three people on his back if he wanted to. Usually he is in his Xros Loader to avoid unwanted attention, but otherwise he likes being outside with Edith.**

**Personality: Liamon is a gruff yet dependable friend. As a natural fighter and predator he is very no nonsense, and often finds himself confused by Edith's levity. And usually ends up trying to talk her into taking things more seriously. Although it doesn't work, he doesn't stop trying. Much like an overprotective father, Liamon is a voice of reason and flinty gaze that watches over and protects his partner and group. Not wanting anything to get the drop on him, he is usually the first to jump to the offensive. Growling and bristling until the fight is on, or the order is given to back off. Very prideful, Liamon has a sense of honor, and will not attack anyone who he considers weaker than him without a good enough reason. He is loyal to a fault as well, placing the safety of his allies above his own, and will become depressed if he thinks he has failed to help them. He and his Tamer have a comical relationship, as he sees her less of a commander and more of a liability. Telling her very bluntly when she is wrong, or just being ridiculous. But they do care very much for each other, and as she gets older and more mature, he is beginning to respect her more as a leader. **

**Attacks: **

**Thunder King: He charges electric energy in his mane, and releases it in a thunderbolt.**

**Critical Strike: Attacks with energy charged teeth and claws.**

**Super evolution (main partner only please): LoaderLiomon**

**Personality: Same as Liamon. **

**Attacks**

**Loader Star: Swings the mace at the end of his tail.**

**Pneumatic Storm: Rotates his metallic mane like a sawblade. Then attacks by either slicing the opponent as he runs by, or shooting sword like metal shards at them.**

**Secondary Partner (I would prefer if this one is either Armor or Rookie): Nefertimon**

**Personality: Nefertimon is almost the exact opposite of Edith and Liamon. Snarky and stuck up, she holds little merit to her team's abilities, and is not shy about saying so. Openly insulting people, her Tamer is most often on the receiving end of her comments. Though Edith takes little of it personally, saying that's just Nefertimon's demeanor and none of it really matters in the long run. Though she will not admit it, she does have a sliver of respect and affection for Liamon and Ed. Being secretly jealous of the closeness they share, as she never had any friends like them in the Digital World. This is one of the reasons she usually goes along with whatever scheme is going on, as she feels that the odd duo is the closest she will come to having a lasting relationship. Liamon is not particularly fond of her, but they work fine together in battle.**

**Attacks: **

**Queen's paw: Fires red bursts of energy from the bracers on her front paws.**

**Beam Of Isis: Shoots a beam of light from her headdress. **

**Xros Forms: I have yet to think of mine. But I'll have them soon. You guys can either create your own or choose from existing Digimon. But if you create your own, be very detailed when you describe it so I can nail it down as well as possible in the story.**

**Extra Questions (Only the first one is necessary to answer. But all three will be greatly appreciated.)**

**Anything specific you do or don't want to happen to your character?:**

**Will I be able to PM you questions I may have about your character?:**

**As an author, will you be willing to give me feedback on my character now. As well as the story as it progresses? (It is my first after all):**

**I'm pretty sure that's everything. So, if the long form hasn't put you off, submit! Let's make a story for the history books guys.**


End file.
